


You can die of a broken heart

by Whovian134



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Heart Syndrome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian134/pseuds/Whovian134
Summary: Dr. Jacquelyn Kennedy Winchester loves her husband Henry more than anything in the world and would do anything to keep him safe from harm. But, when Henry gets paralyzed during a hunt it breaks her heart literally.





	

Jackie Winchester loved her life she worked at her college Alma mater Harvard Law School and she had the best husband in the world. However, something happened to her husband of almost sixty five years that made her very upset. Henry, Jackie's husband was paralyzed by a demon on a hunt and it caused her some serious emotional trauma she thought she would be fine, but no she hasn't gotten any better since it happened and it was worrying her son, John and her daughter Molly.

"John, I think mom maybe suffering from broken heart syndrome." Molly said to her brother as they walked into the house. John walked upstairs into the bedroom and gently opened the door. Jackie was watching Henry sleep. "She looks fine, Molly I don't know why you're so-" John stopped short when he heard his mother breath.

 Jackie laid down next to Henry and gently stroked his hair gently she hated seeing Henry so weak and vulnerable it made her sad and depressed. Henry groaned and turned over on his side and opened his eyes to see his gorgeous wife laying next to him.

"Did you go to work today Jackie?" He asked placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "No, I requested the day off you need me as much as you need the kids Henry and I can't take care of you if I'm at Harvard all the time." Jackie said.

Henry sighed. "Jackie, I'll be fine don't worry about me." Jackie  had tears running down her face.  "I'm your wife Henry I have the right to be worried about you." She said


End file.
